


Truth or Dare (or ice cream)?

by basildeservedbetter



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Boys Kissing, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Eggsy being angelic, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Top Harry Hart, fist time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basildeservedbetter/pseuds/basildeservedbetter
Summary: After a mission, Eggsy decided to play a little game with Harry. But things bot going on their on way





	Truth or Dare (or ice cream)?

**Author's Note:**

> (I suck at titles sorry). Also it's my first fanfic EVER *-*

“So ‘Arry, truth or dare?” Eggsy asked, when he sat down on Harry’s sofa It was two in the morning, and they were after a particularly rough mission. Neither of them was exhausted really, and they were both craving for some fun so much that Harry decided zo invite him to his house.  
“Pardon?” The older agent asked as he placed some tea to the coffee table. Like this he looked hotter than ever: tie loosened, shirt slightly opened, hair still neat and a cigarette hung from his mouth. Eggsy had a hard job not licking his lips while watching.  
“Y’ can’t say you haven’t ever played “Truth or Dare”. “  
“I have heard about it, but never played. It’s not such a game that young girls play at sleepovers?”  
Eggsy rolled his eyes in disbelief, but with a good reason: Harry was really unbelievable. His eyes caught him the first time they met. His hair, his voice, his suits on him, the way he could turn from a total gentleman into some badass gentleman, even his age… Eggsy was pretty glad he could even concentrate to anything besides fantasizing about him.  
“Why do ya have a better idea?” he asked.  
Harry shook his head and took a long drag from his cigarette, while uncrossing his legs and recrossing them in a different way. Eggsy felt like he could come just from watching him.  
“So, truth or dare, ‘Arry?”  
“Truth.”  
“Okay. You was in Eaton, didn’t ya? What was da dirtiest thing you done there?”  
Harry nearly laughed. “I can’t really remember one particularly dirty thing. And you?”  
“Y’ gotta ask truth or dare first. But I wasn’ in a fancy school.”  
Silence fell to the living room. It felt uncomfortable in the strangest way. like they felt they could do so much more at the moment, something more real, more exciting…  
Harry was the one who spoke first. He took a sip of his tea and lit on an other cigarette, his long finger looked hypnotizing, as he worked on the lighter, then bringing the cigarette to his mouth, taking a long drag. It looked so bothering and so inadvertently obscene that Eggsy had to look away for a moment.  
“Why, what did you think I did in high school?” his voice seemed like it dropped with two tones at least. Harry got closer on the sofa, thighs almost touching with Eggsy’s, so close that the younger boy could smell his aftershave. “Hm?”  
“’Arry?”  
“Yes, Eggsy?”  
“Tru-Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
Eggsy felt hot, excited and suddenly so brave that it just slipped out of his mouth.  
“Kiss me.”  
And at that moment he knew he fucked up. He knew that Harry will laugh awkwardly and that fucking awful silence will fall to them again and it will be bad and embarrassing and awkward and Eggsy will have to change his name and move to Canada…  
But none of these things happened. No, instead Harry put his lips on the boy’s, slowly and softly, he tasted like tea and smoke and martini and it was like fucking, obsessing heaven. Harry soon deepened the kiss, placing his left hand on Eggsy’s waist, bringing him closer, so the younger agent could fumble in his hair.  
“Sorry, ‘Arry… I shouldn’t have say it…” Eggsy said. With his flushed face and parted lips, he looked more beautiful that ever. So sweet and angelic and submissive and so fucking hot, that Harry had a hard time not pulling him, and fucking him immediately.  
“No need to be sorry Eggsy. Tell me what you want. When can go back and play your strange game. Or we can do that instead” Harry lowered his head, so he could press kisses on Eggsy’s neck.  
“Last one… fuck ‘Arry” Eggsy moaned when Harry sucked on his neck, gently first, but it got rougher with a second, leaving hickeys on Eggsy’s skin. He licked each mark, while undoing the boys tie and opening his shirt skilfully.  
“So beautiful, darling. Truth or dare?”  
“I’ve said… said I don’t wanna play this fucking game” Eggsy was whining while he reached out for Harry’s shirt.  
“Thought we could make it a little… more interesting. So?”  
“Truth, Harry.”  
“Good choice, darling.” Harry smirked against Eggsy’s collarbone while biting it gently. Eggsy moaned and slid his shirt off completely, while tiling his body as much as he could. Harry got advantage of this, he scratched his teeth along the curve of his neck, kissing his beauty mark lightly, which made Eggsy moan softly.  
“’Arry… fuck, ‘Arry, t-truth or dare?”  
“Dare. Tell me what you, my dear boy” Harry unbuttoned his own shirt without ever leaving the young boy’s body.  
“I want you too… Shiiit ‘Arry” Eggsy whined as Harry stood him up by grabbing his waist again. The older man kissed Eggsy, hard and full of passion and fire, then he went lower and lower, from his hickey-patterned neck to his stomach until he had to start unbuttoning his pants to give himself a better access. “What… What, are y’ doing ‘Arry?”  
Harry didn’t answer at first. Instead, he got rid of all Eggsy’s clothing. He licked around the boy1s cock, then sucked the tip of it.  
“’’Arr-ah, ‘Arry what are ya doin’?” Eggsy moaned softly, the pleasure already started to burn in his stomach.  
"Thought you'd like it." Eggsy felt Harry smirking against his cock and the feeling was so real, so amazing that Eggsy's breath hitched in his throat, and he was quite close from sobbing literally.

"It's amazing, 'Arry, but... "  
" But what, my boy? Tell me what you want."  
" I want y' to... be inside of me 'Arry."  
That last sentence nearly killed the older agent, it made his cock twitch and his heart beat loudly. Eggsy looked even more beautiful like this, almost pornographically angelic with his upper body marked and his hand raised to his kiss-swollen lips shyly.  
Harry laid Eggsy back on the couch. He opened the drawer of the coffee table and take out a tube of lube.  
(Eggsy sometimes wondered what Harry kept in that drawer but it was none of his imagines.)  
“So beautiful, my sweet boy.” Harry licked all the way down on Eggsy’s spine while teasing his entrance with his lubed fingers. He put one finger in what made Eggsy whimper and moan softly and sweetly. Harry took his time fingering Eggsy, adding one more while biting his hipbone roughly. Eggsy let out the most delicious whimper possibly, bucking into Harry’s hand.  
“’Arry… ah, I think I’m ready.” Eggsy moaned out.  
“Are you, my beautiful boy? “With this, Harry took out his hand and slipped inside Eggsy. He was bigger than the boy expected but it didn’t hurt him at all. Eggsy had met with men who fucked him raw, not paying attention to how painful they were to the young boy. But Harry seemed like someone who always pays attention to such things, and yeah, he really did.  
“Can I move, my sweet boy?” he asked another small, wet kissis to Eggsy’s neck.  
“Yeah, y’ can, please ‘Arry, please, please, y’can” Eggsy answered, gasping softly.  
Harry slid in slowly and steadily, waiting for Eggsy to get used to him. Then he went a little deeper which made the young boy cry out nearly. Eggsy’s skin was impossibly hot everywhere: on his bitten shoulders, his collarbone, his back, and on those beautiful, plump thighs that Harry couldn’t wait to worship. He then pulled out and trusted again, deeply and slowly, making the younger boy let out a whiny sob, clenching against his cock.  
“Stay still, my sweet boy.”  
“Please ‘Arry, please, please…”  
“Do you want more, my darling?” Harry trusted again, pressing kisses to the base of Eggsy’s spine.  
“Yeah, ‘Arry, please… “ Eggsy whined and bucked his hip against Harry.  
After a few more trusts, Eggsy felt himself getting closer to his release. He reached back to Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers together. It made Harry smile to himself, he placed another bunch of small kisses to Eggsy’s neck and back.  
“’Arry, ‘Arry I’m close” He moaned.  
“Me too, my boy. Come with me.” Harry whispered back.  
The younger agent moaned his name, while he rode out his release. Eggsy came too, with a with a trembling cry.  
“Oh, sorry, ‘Arry” He said as he rolled over, pointing to the wet spot on the couch.  
“No need to be sorry, my sweet boy. I’ll be right back, just get something to clean you up with. Do you want something. “  
“Ice cream.”  
“What?”  
“’Fore ya, when I was fucked I always wanted ta, ya know… Ta be cuddled and eat ice cream. But never happened ‘cause they always left. But ya… y’ won’t leave ‘Arry, will you?”  
Harry felt his heart tug painfully. He leaned down to press a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead.  
“Of course, I won’t leave. It’s my house. “  
Eggsy pouted. “Ya know how I meant it.”  
Fifteen minutes later they were cuddled in Harry’s bed Eggsy was eating his ice cream, while Harry mouthed all the way around the boy’s jawline. He bent his head to place a soft kiss to his lips.  
“Eggsy.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Did you have some… purposes with that game of yours?”  
Eggsy just grinned as a response, licking the ice cream down from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please follow me on tumblr: https://eggsweetie.tumblr.com/


End file.
